


Father daughter dance

by princessborntodie



Series: Haddock Family one shots [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessborntodie/pseuds/princessborntodie
Summary: Zephyr had her first dance on a wedding with her beloved father
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Haddock Family one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Father daughter dance

Adults were drinking and dancing, children were running and playing around and the marrying couple were overwhelmed with joy and happiness. A wedding, together with Snoggletog, was one of the happiest celebration on New Berk, as everyone would be filled with fun and joy, even the children. Although nobody might be as a happy as the marrying couple, it didn't matter, as long as everyone was healthy and doing well.

Right now Zephyr was walking around the great hall looking at all the food that was offered. Zephyr was not the one to necessarily eat a lot of food, but nobody could deny that the food available on weddings on New Berk was the greatest thing on earth. And now she could not get her head around the heaven that was being served. As Zephyr recognized some cookies that she tried for the first time last Snoggletog, she grabbed a handful of them and made her way to Nuffink and her mother, who was sitting at a table with the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Dagur, Mala and Heather.

,, Nuffink, Nuffink. Look what I got us.'' Zephyr said as she ran over to her little brother as careful as she could, to make sure all the cookies would arrive safely. ,, Oh, oh, let me have some.'' Zephyr heard Tuffnut say and as he was trying to take some of Zephyr's cookies his hand was slapped away by Astrid. ,, Go and get your own cookies.'' ,, ouch.''

Since Nuffink and Zephyr were too busy with eating the cookies, they didn't realize that the band was playing a slow song and that almost everyone left the table to dance with their partner. It wasn't until they finished eating all the cookies and Zephyr lifted her head up seeing her mother on the other side of the hall dancing with Hiccup. As she was staring at her parents dancing together, Nuffink got up to go and eat some of the other deserts. 

Zephyr could not stop looking at her parents. They way they smiled and held each other protectively in their arms made Zephyr more than happy. She couldn't express it in words properly, but she didn't need to either, since her smile and the look in her eyes told a bigger story than any word could do so. after a while Zephyr caught her father's eyes, and after saying something to Astrid, who then also smiled looking over to her daughter, Hiccup made his way over to Zephyr.

Kneeling down in front her, Hiccup spread his arm towards her and asked: ,, May I have this dance, my darling?'' Zephyr smiled and nodded her head with joy. Smiling back at her, he took her in his arms and walked back to, what was currently the dance floor. Zephyr had her hands on her father's shoulder, as his one hand was balancing her back, and his other was keeping her legs up.

Hiccup was the happiest he has been all night, knowing that his sweet daughter was having the time of her life dancing with him. The wide smile on her face, along with that of his son and wife, was the most beautiful sight Hiccup has ever witnessed. Overwhelmed with joy, Zephyr couldn't help herself but give her father a quick kiss on his cheek and giggling. Hiccup also laughed at her action and pulled her closer to a hug.

Astrid was sitting back at the table and watched her husband and daughter with delight and bliss, while her son fell asleep on top of the table after having eaten too much cookies and cakes. Pretty much everyone was watching the Father Daughter dance, as the sight was too adorable. But neither Hiccup nor Zephyr noticed, as the both of them were too immersed into the dance and the hug. 


End file.
